Talk:Alfred Sherrard (1834-1915)
Searches John Quick look for father John Sherrard with birth range 1795-1815 (or maybe brother John). Findmypast offers 83 hits from the BMDP category (800 from the whole lot but they probably include hundreds of electoral register hits) *1812 birth or baptism at Selattyn, Shropshire *1814 birth leads to 1854 burial at Hackney *1800 birth leads to 1889 burial at Lewisham *1805 baptism at Claverley, Shropshire *1805 baptism at Hornsea, Yorks *1807 birth or baptism at Tonbridge, Kent *1814 between 2 and 5 baptisms in Kent (Bridge and Lyminge) *1818 marriage in Madras *1819-22 several marriages *'1824 Banns in Appleby, Leics' *1827 marriage in Madras *1836 death at Fladbury, Worcs *1841 death at Wigton, Cumbria *1845-54 several deaths *'1862 death at Hinckley, Leics' *1864-68 5 marriages Now "John" with a second name: *several marriages *'1869 John Stuart Sherrard marriage at All Saints, Leics' Finally several probate calendars and Phillimore marriage registers, not dated in list A few there to check at the next free period or find elsewhere. Clearly not a common surname. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:12, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Sons and cousins? Try all Sherrards born 1863 to 1873. Ouch! With just the BMDP records, there are 1416 hits. Well, only 71 screenfuls, and we can pick out Albert, Alfred, Frank, Harry, and maybe any other Leicestershire kids in case they might be cousins. *Albert E born 1873, died 1951 in Surrey *Albert Edwin baptised 1873 at John the Divine in Leicester *Alfred Harry George ditto in 1864 *Charlotte, born 1870, died 1949 at Leicester *Eliza A, 1869-1922, d. Leicester *Ernest H, 1872-1948, d. Leicester *Ernest Harry, b 1872 at Leicester *Ernest Harry, b 1871, married 1893 at Leicester *Frank Ernest, bap 1871 at Leicester *Maria, b 1865, mar 1885 at Hinckley *William Osborne, b 1870 at Leicester Alpha ends middle of page 10 but another lot resumes *Adelaide, mar 1913 at Leicester *Albert, died 1918 with armed forces *Albert Edwin, 1925 Great Western Railway shareholder *Alfred, mar 1924 at Steyning, Sussex *Alice, mar 1933 at Leicester *Anne or Annie, 1885-1904 death duty registers *Annie O E, mar 1932 at Leicester *Arthur Stuart, mar 1907 at Leicester *Barbara R, ditto 1952 (really born 1863-1873??) *Doris ditto 1940 *Dorothy ditto *Edith Mary, 1891 banns and marriage already well studied *Edward, mar 1923 at Steyning *Emma, mar 1924 at Leicester *Ernest Harry,1893 banns and marriage at Leicester *Francis, mar 1928 at Leicester - several other "Francis" married - Kent and London *Francis Edward, wills and probate 1913 at Leicester *Frederick, mar 1909 at Leicester *Frederick, mar 1912 at Steyning *Harry L, m 1950 at Leicester *Herbert S, m 1910 at Leicester *Ida M 1923 ditto *Ivy M, 1935 ditto *James R, 1925 ditto *John G, 1918 ditto *John Stuart, 1900 ditto as noted above *John Wilfred, 1907 ditto *Leslie 1931 ditto *Maria, 1885 banns and marriage at Hinckley *Mary 1924 m at Leicester *Owen A, 1912 m at Steyning *Robert 1920 m Leicester *Robert 1933 ditto *Wilfred S, 1932 ditto *ditto 1951 *William Osborn, 1896 ditto Then on page 39 we start on what could be 30 pages of wills and probate (684 hits). Try page 71. Probate Calendars end, and we have a few hyphenated names *Sherrard-Smith, Kenneth I, married 1948 at Hove Not looking at pp 40-70 -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:29, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Alfred c1833 in the census Searching all of England. Nothing before 1871. We've copied 1871-1911. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:34, May 2, 2017 (UTC)